


Take Care

by PikachuDoppelganger



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood Drinking, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Spanking, alpha!Damon, hole spanking, omega!Stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuDoppelganger/pseuds/PikachuDoppelganger
Summary: Stefan and Damon are captured and Stefan’s heat is starting. Oh no what will happen.Incest
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Abruptly, Damon turned around. The pale blue of his eyes had darkened to blood red. As he stalked over to Stefan, his fangs dropped. "Stef," his voice was hoarse, as if he'd just spent the last few yours yelling. _That'll probably happen later,_ Stefan thought with a detached irony he certainly was not feeling as his brother drew closer. "I can smell your heat, which should be impossible because I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to forget to take your suppressants."

Stefan back hit the stone floor. His brother was on his hands and knees, caging Stefan beneath him. Some primal part of Stefan was deeply pleased to have the full attention of a powerful alpha. His seed would be strong, would create a healthy child, which Stefan would gladly bear and raise. 

He didn't realize he was laughing until Damon slammed his hand down on the floor next to him. The echoed loudly in his ear and made him flinch. "What about this is funny to you, brother?"

"It's just that you'd be a terrible father," Stefan said, "but I don't care because you're the strongest person I know so you'll keep us safe. I keep thinking how good of a provider you’d be."

"Don't talk like that," Damon said. He was staring at down at Stefan's throat like a starving man. Helpfully, Stefan tilted up his chin. "It's taking every ounce of self-control I have not to rip off your clothes."

"That would be very nice," Stefan told him.

"You are my baby brother," Damon said, "and every instinct I have is telling me to get inside of you and breed you." His hands were on Stefan's shoulders and his mouth was so close to his neck. If he moved, just a little, he could scrape his teeth against skin. Stefan tilted his head back more, drawing the skin taut. "I want you to carry our incest baby while we're trapped in a dungeon with our only hope of escape being the competence and goodwill of a handful of teenagers who hate me."

Stefan tried to process what Damon was telling him. But thinking about anything other than how much he wanted Damon's body all over his was impossible. He squirmed up so he could press up against Damon. His brother’s cock was hard. Hard for Stefan. Because of Stefan.

Damon growled and grabbed Stefan's hips and pinned them down. "Stay on your back, omega." His hands were at Stefan's fly and the sound of a zipper going down sent pleasant chills up Stefan's spine. He whimpered as Damon slid down his jeans and boxers. His strong hands were quick at the buttons on his shirt. His eyes roamed Stefan's body as he quickly stripped his own clothes off.

"I have no use for your dick," Damon said as he pushed Stefan's knees up and spread them wide. He settled between them and reached down to part his cheeks. "Neither do you." Stefan was so wet that Damon slid inside of him easily with one push. "Come on me and you'll regret it."

"I won't," Stefan's voice was small. He was not exactly afraid. But he knew how violent and dangerous Damon could be. He’d be quick to punish Stefan if he thought his dominance was being questioned.

Damon curled his fingers around Stefan's hips before beginning his mount. His teeth were at Stefan's neck and it wasn't long before his fangs pierced skin in order to feed. Stefan was being used and claimed while in heat and he wasn't sure a better feeling was physically possible. Even his neglected cock, hard and leaking, didn’t bother him. He was obeying and pleasing his alpha.

When he was done feeding, Damon pulled out and turned Stefan around and pushed back inside. He shoved Stefan down so his chest was pinned to the ground. "Stay," he said as he wrapped his hands around Stefan's hips again.

Stefan thought the new positioned probably suited Damon more. He had more control over their rhythm and he could get deeper inside. The pace was much faster and harder and Damon sounded more pleased than ever as he took his pleasure from Stefan. 

"If this doesn't take, you’ll spend tomorrow on your hands and knees until you’re too tired to keep your legs open. I’ll wear you out until my baby is growing in your womb," Damon said. He leaned down, pressing his chest to Stefan's back as he rode out his orgasm. He kissed Stefan's shoulder. "If it does, I'll let you lie on your back and take you gently." He was growing hard inside of Stefan but seemed content to fuck at a lazy pace. 

"Hold me too?" Stefan pleaded. 

Damon pulled out and pushed back inside. His continuous penetration was slow, but deep and hard. He'd even angled his mount so his dick was stimulating Stefan's prostate each time he pressed back inside. He'd take care of Stefan. "Every night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got _inspired._

Stefan woke up caged underneath Damon's limbs. He had his ear on Stefan's belly and he was sniffing deeply. 

"It didn't take," Damon said.

Stefan wobbled and made unhappy noises. He'd wanted to be taken while lying on his back so he could see his big brother move on top of him and be kissed on the lips. And when Damon sunk his fangs into Stefan's neck to feed, he'd bite just where his chest and neck met. It was his favorite place to feel teeth inside of him. But now he was going to spend the day on his hands and knees on the hard ground of the dungeon instead.

Damon made good on his promise and arranged Stefan on his hands and knees. He moved Stefan's legs apart but instead of getting between them so he could take his mount and ride, he began to pepper Stefan's ass with sharp and stingy slaps. Not stopping the punishing rhythm, he pushed Stefan's chest to the ground. The only part of Stefan not glued to the floor was his ass, which was being punished by an angry alpha.

They were trapped. Stefan was in heat and newly bond. He'd fallen asleep in his alpha's arms hoping to wake up pregnant. He'd wanted to be pressed gently on his back so that Damon could make love to him while their baby grew inside. Instead his womb was empty and Damon was angry and spanking him. Stefan couldn't help but cry.

He was right to, of course. Damon had spent the night before doing all the work, planting his seed inside of Stefan over and over. All Stefan had to do was let it grow inside of him. And he'd failed. Correction from his alpha was expected and a sore bottom was far from the worst outcome he could hope to expect.

But Stefan hadn't _meant_ to disobey and Damon's hand was angry and strong as he spanked Stefan into his place: underneath and obedient to Damon. To be punished when he failed at his duties as an omega. Once Stefan's bottom was hot and throbbing with pain, Stefan found out why his legs were spread. His ass wasn't the only part that needed punishment. Damon's plan was to spank his inner thighs and everything was going according to his pain. Spanking was the wrong word. It felt more like a paddling. His hand was stiff and hard and smart and every nerve in Stefan's body was in high alert. He was supposed to have a hard dick inside him and a strong alpha on top of him and instead he was getting a good spanking. Like a naughty child instead of a mated omega.

Damon parted his left cheek and swatted again and again the right wall that was inside of Stefan until it was red and sore. It made Stefan yelp and whine. Damon parted his right one and punished his left wall with the same aimed hand. The walls of Stefan hole were wet because of his heat so Damon's sharp and knowing hand hurt the skin there even more than the sensitive under curve where he wouldn't be sitting for awhile.

"You gonna do it right this time?" Damon demanded.

Stefan nodded piteously and sniffed and wanted to rub at his freshly spanked skin. He needed keep his hands and chest on the ground so he could present his bottom to be punished and fucked. He could feel Damon's hand behind him, ready to spank naughty skin some more. And Damon did. But it was only a few extra hard swats to the roundest part of his ass to make extra sure Stefan had leaned his lesson and would stay in his place and grow Damon's seed.

"I'll be good this time," Stefan promised and hoped his body would obey Damon's hand and desire. His body belonged to Damon and it would have to learn to bend to his will. He prayed his body had been punished enough to listen.

Damon made a satisfied noise. "Good." Then he mounted Stefan in one swift move and began to drive.


End file.
